Maybe we can fall in love?
by EmmaLoPattsMasen
Summary: Bella es un estudiante de psicología en la universidad de Columbia, Estados Unidos. Con un personalidad especial, propensa a los accidentes y con talento natural para ponerse en vergüenza, especialmente frente a su nuevo vecino. Edward...COMPLETO DENTRO
1. The New Neighbor

DC: Nueva historia...los personajes pertenecen a la tan adorada SM; yo solo juego con ellos. :D

* * *

**Maybe We Can Fall in Love? **

****Summary: Bella es un estudiante de psicología en la universidad de Columbia, Estados Unidos. Con un personalidad especial, propensa a los accidentes y con talento natural para ponerse en vergüenza, especialmente frente a su nuevo vecino. Edward, de veinticinco años es un muchacho ingles, con un pasado misterioso. Ambos crean una linda amistad...pero ¿Quedara solo en eso?

**The New Neighbor **

En aquellos días, cuando te sientes más sola que nunca, despierta en ti la sensación de querer recostarte en cualquier lugar y llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas. Hoy es una de esos días para mí.

En menos de nueve horas será otro año. Dejar atrás este no me duele demasiado. Excepto, quizás las buenas cosas que logre, pero fueron tan pocas e insignificantes que no es un alicante de tristeza.

Me gustaría poder entrar en aquella bolita de cristal, que mi madre me dio para navidad. Dentro una hermosa villa, con papa Noel sonriendo en el tejado de una casa, con sus renos y el gran saco de navidad. El pueblito ser veía iluminado, tanto que molestaba saber que sola era de masilla seca. Mire de reojo a la ventana de mi apartamento, Nueva York se preparaba para recibir el nuevo año. Había luces, desde luego; pero por alguna razón no me parecían tan bellas como las de la bolita. Las personas se veían felices, pero sus sonrisas eran casi tan falsas y gastadas que no importaba cuanto lo hubieran tenido en sus rostros, nadie las creía.

No me arrepiento haberme quedado para las fiestas de fin de año, al contrario; cuando mi familia me pidió asistir, la única palabra que se vino a mi cabeza fue un rotundo _no. _Los amaba, es obvio, pero la perspectiva de volver a ver a mi madre, luchar con todos y pelear con su nuevo novio, no era muy excitante.

Finalmente decidí ponerme mi mejor pijama, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y escuchar el bullicio de afuera sin ser partícipe de el.

…_Y las calles están atestadas, miles de personas se preparan…parece ser que todos están felices de dejar atrás este 2011. El nuevo año trae las maravillosas perspectivas de la felicidad de toda una nación. Aun faltan horas para el gran espectáculo…pero esperamos que dentro de lo que queda de año, lleguen más patriotas a celebrar…_

¿Quién querría pasar en Nueva York el año nuevo? Solo en consumismo puro. Al menos así lo veo yo.

_I'm learning to walk again…I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin? _

_I'm learning to talk again … can you see I've waited long enough? _

_Where do I begin? _

Mi móvil seguía sonando, pare ser honesta no me apetecía hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con la adorable personita que estaba segura llamaba.

…"Oh vamos Al…no ahora" susurre para mí.

Pero la canción no paraba. ¿Cómo era posible que de todas las personas en esta ciudad, mi mejor amiga sea el duende ese?

"Ok…has ganado" murmure al tiempo que levantaba mi móvil de piso.

"Esa es una maravillosa forma de saludar mi querida Belly" espeto Alice.

"Me has despertado" refunfuñe.

"Entonces debieras agradecerme…ahora levanta ese culo holgazán. ¡Nos vamos de compras!"

Ahora si preferiría vivir en cualquier parte del mundo menos en esta. ¿Por qué Alice tenía que escogerme justo a mí como su compañera predilecta de compras? Oh vamos, que ni siquiera me gusta salir de mi apartamento.

"Alice aprecio tu…oferta" no pude evitar que la palabra saliera de mi boca como una bendita grosería "Pero…estoy a punto de…" mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo "Sacar la aspiradora"

Brillante Bella, brillante.

"Eres una mentirosa…puedo asegurar que estás paseando en tus bragas de Mickey Mouse sin nada que hacer"

"Hey" mire a mis encantadoras braguitas y sonreí.

"Vamos abre la puerta"

"De qué demonios hablas…espera… ¿estás?" cogí el pomo de la puerta…

"Afuera…" concluyo pasando como un huracán por mi lado "Lo sabía" dijo mirando mis piernas. Me sonroje y cerré de un portazo "¿Qué esperas? ¡Cámbiate!" dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi sofá y subía sus tacones a mi mesita de café.

"¿Te molesto?" pregunte con ironía.

"Para nada" dijo con inocencia.

Sabía que era batalla perdida, más con Alice Brandon al frente. Me hubiera gustado poder parame ante ella y aceptar sin más miramientos su oferta. ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal? Salir de compras, usar tacones sin causar algún desastre, poder coger a un chico en un bar y llevarlo a casa. Soy un puto desastre.

"Tomare una ducha" me rendí.

.

"¿Sabes que el apartamento de enfrente se ha vendido?"

"¿De veras?" Por un minuto bloquee las palabras que salían de Alice, estaba más ocupada pensado en lo idiota que había sido por usar aquel vestido. "¿Cómo es que yo vivo allí y eres tú la que se entera de todo?"

"Oh Belly…mi ingenua y mal peinada Belly" rodee los ojos "Si salieras de vez en cuando de ese cuchitril que tienes por casa, podrías impresionarte de lo que el mundo ha logrado" siguió caminando por la acera, intimidando a todas las mujeres que pasaban por su lado y dejando a los muchachos babeando "Digo…podrías encontrarte un buen polvo"

"¡Alice!" le regañe.

"Amiga te amo" respondió deteniéndose en frente de una cafetería "Pero realmente deberías pensar en el futuro de tu amiguita" dijo señalando a mi entrepierna. Me sonroje hasta mimetizar mi rostro con una de las esferas de navidad que aun colgaba del ventanal de la tienda. "Me refiero a que quizás…" se encogió de hombros "Ya es tiempo de dejar de ser tan tímida, Bella eres hermosa y respeto mucho tu creencia de esperar al indicado, pero…estamos en el siglo XXI. A ningún chico le importara si eres virgen o no"

"Ali ya hemos hablado de esto. Va más allá de lo que los demás piensen…yo…" escondí mi rostro con mi cabello "Solo quiero pertenecer a un hombre…solo uno"

De pronto me sobrellevo una repentina angustia. Desde pequeña, mis creencias y valores siempre han estado muy bien afianzados. Jamás fui el tipo de chica que salía a fiestas o se emborrachaba. Para ser sincera, era un verdadero ratón de biblioteca. Pero nunca me molesto, todo lo contrario; gracias a las buenas calificaciones que recibí, la universidad de Columbia me había becado. Ahora estudio lo que amo, y siento que mi vida va en el camino correcto. Más o menos.

"Belly no creas que no respeto tus…_creencias, _pero no puedes negarme lo bello que es estar en pareja" replico mi amiga.

"No lo sé" Y era cierto.

"Si vinieras conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche…" comenzó Alice.

"Ok detente allí…"

Sabia donde quería llegar. Hace casi tres semanas que Ali estaba metida en la organización de una de las mejores fiestas de año nuevo en Nueva York. Y como la productora oficial de dicho evento, había conseguido entrar y dejar entrar a quien ella quisiera. Alice había intentado de todo para que asistiera. Desde llevarme engañada para comprar vestidos de fiesta, hasta quedarse conmigo de noche, escuchando mis debates contra la mala producción del país. Cosa que siempre le aburría de sobre manera. Pero aún así con todos sus sacrificios, no pudo lograr que cediera.

…"Mira pasaré una bella noche…terminare algunos trabajos pendientes y luego…"

"Al menos dime que te embriagaras" resoplo Ali.

"Es ilegal" le recordé.

"Por dios si este año cumples veintiuno"

"Pero si cumplo en Septiembre…además sabes que no bebo"

"Eres una puta monja" Alice rodo los ojos y yo reí.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos de tienda en tienda. Aun no comprendo como el comercio de estas fechas llega a tantas personas. Era difícil encontrar lugares serrados, en especial los centros comerciales y pubs. Demonios…solo a mí se me ocurre vivir en la ciudad más consumista del mundo.

.

"De acuerdo estoy lista" grito Alice mientras bajada dando pequeños saltitos por las escaleras de mi apartamento.

_La poca autoestima que poseía…se fue a la mierda. _

Llevaba un hermoso y sexy vestido, ajustado de forma perfecta en el pecho. Unos tacones que a mi parecer era un arma con mucho estilo.

"¿Y qué tal?" pregunto dando vueltas y modelando por el pasillo.

"¿De verdad quieres que responda eso?" respondí.

"Bella ¿En realidad no quieres?" dijo esperanzada.

Asentí. La decisión estaba tomada, nada de lo dijera o hiciera haría cambiar mi respuesta. Además después de ver semejante mujer, no podía ni siquiera pararme a su lado sin sentirme patética.

"¿A qué hora viene a recogerte Alec?" intente cambiar de tema.

"Debe estar abajo" respondió decepcionada.

La acompañe hacía la puerta y juntas salimos al corredor.

"Te llamare cuando este en casa ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" la abrace por última vez mientras esperaba el elevador.

De pronto sentí un leve ardor en mis mejillas las manos me sudaban en frío y tenía un extraño presentimiento. El ascensor demoraba su llegada; Ali peleaba por el teléfono con su novio, alegando que ya estaba por salir. Y yo aún seguía plantada allí, sin mover un musculo y con la extraña sensación en mi vientre. Cerré mis ojos; quizás con la esperanza que ese desagradable sentimiento desapareciera.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Ali aún con el móvil en alto.

"Si" murmure.

"¿Segura?" insistió.

"Vete ya…" dije con una sonrisa "Oh Alec vendrá…a joderme el día"

Volvió a abrazarme, sonrió y se marchó.

.

Nueve en punto. Tres malditas horas más.

Alice ya se había marchado y yo seguía con aquella sensación. Solo necesitaba descansar, quizás tomar una taza de té y recostarme en el sofá.

Una increíble perspectiva para el año nuevo.

Aunque no podía quejarme, yo había querido esto. En este momento podría estar con mi familia, incomoda y deseando que acabara; pero no sola. En cierto punto, era una completa sínica…deseaba más que nadie tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, conocer a mi príncipe azul, tener hijos, una pequeña casa en el campo y una mascota. Pero temía reconocerlo, por el simple hecho de salir herida. Nunca he tenido novio, jamás he besado a un chico y en mi vida he tenido una cita. Cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí, puedo sentir que no es el indicado. He conocido a buenos chicos, hombres valiosos y con perspectivas muy claras, del tipo que sabes que serán buenos padre y esposos algún día. Pero con ninguno salto la chispa; esa corriente eléctrica que te asegura que es él.

La primera y única vez en la que un muchacho declaro su amor hacía mí, tenía quince años. Fue muy vergonzoso.

Tan llena de mis pensamientos que no me percate del timbre sonando. Seguramente era Alice que había olvidado algo. Había cambiado mi lindo vestido, por unos pants y una playera de Harry Potter. Pero vale ¿Verdad? No creo que a Ali le moleste, después de todo…ella misma me la había regalado. Claro, lo que Alice esperaba no era nada comparada con mi reacción original. Según ella solo era una broma, pero la playera realmente me gustaba y después de un tiempo, no pudo evitar que la usara. Por supuesto habíamos establecido la regla de _no vestirla en público y jamás mencionar que ella era la responsable. _

.

Me pare y fui a abrir. Quería ver su rostro al ver que la llevaba en año nuevo, sería de pánico total.

Pero…la sorpresa…me la llevaría yo.

"Sé que no te gusta…" comencé a hablar en vos alta antes de llegar a la puerta. "Pero…" _Él no era Alice Oh no. Definitivamente no_.

Era un chico. Un chico hermoso. Por un momento mi respiración se atoro. No podía parpadear. _En realidad no quería hacerlo_. Parecía irreal.

Llevaba una playera azul y unos vaqueros cafés. Tenía el cabello alborotado y parecía casi tan pálido como yo.

"Oh…" brillante Bella. "Lo lamento pensé que eras Alice" ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Cómo él va a saber quién es Alice? "Mi mejor amiga…es que ella salió hace algunos minutos y pensé que…" me miro con cara de no entender ni una mierda lo que hablaba "Pensé que eras ella…" ahora sonreía de manera torcida, creo que estaba bastante divertido con mi vomito verbal "No es que parezcas una chica…al contrario" eso fue el detonante. Una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios.

Yo también sonreí tímidamente y dije:-"Lo siento"-

"Bueno…me alegro no parecer una chica" dijo.

_Esa vos…que hermosa vos. Putos ingleses. _

"Mmm…Ah…tú…" ¡Vamos Bella tu sabes hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra quedar como idiota!

"Soy tú nuevo vecino" dijo despacio, como si intentara explicárselo a una niñita pequeña. "Me llamo Edward" extendió su mano hacía mí. La cual tome de inmediato. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba al sentir su tacto.

"Claro…Ali…digo…ya sabía que alguien había tomado el apartamento"

"Bien…Se que es extraño pero… ¿Te importaría echarme una mano aquí?" dijo apuntando las cajas en el pasillo "Lo haría solo; pero el tipo de enfrente dijo que debía quitarlas rápidamente o llamaría al dependiente" explico.

"Oh el Sr. Cooper…esta chiflado" dije.

"Solo necesito entrar estas cajas"

"Claro" murmure.

Al cabo de unos segundos me había indicado una pequeña cesta donde se observaban diferentes libros.

Honestamente no estaba demasiado cómoda. La playera estaba desteñida y los pants deslavados. No era mi mejor atuendo pero no podía dejarle allí y cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Además ¿Qué importaba mi ropa? o mi cabello. Finalmente no tenía que causar una buena impresión.

_Entonces adelante Bella…paséate delante del hombre más guapo que has visto, pareciendo una vagabunda. _

Mis mejillas se colorearon. En realidad si estaba muy mal vestida. Y él…demonios vestía increíble.

Camine deprisa con la caja más liviana. Queriendo por todos los medios, alejarme rápidamente. Con lo que no contaba eran las otras que estorbaban por el pasillo. Todo paso muy rápido…la caja que llevaba en los brazos voló hasta voltearse por completo en el corredor. Mis rodillas dieron con el suelo y mis manos intentaron amortiguar la caída…pero estas no soportaron todo el peso de mi cuerpo y caí con todo el rostro al piso.

El dolor en mi brazo izquierdo se hiso agudo.

"Mierda… ¿Estas bien?"

"No te preocupes…" intente incorporarme, pero el dolor se volvía insoportable. Gemí.

"Déjame ver eso" se puso justo a mi altura. Y el olor de su cuerpo me golpeo de lleno. Vainilla y madera. Con un poco de algún esquicito perfume. Su cabello quedo justo a la altura de mis ojos. Se veía tan brillante y sedoso… despeinado…era como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese cepillado. "Es solo una torcedura… ¿tienes hielo?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Hielo…eh…"

"Isabella…bueno…Bella"

"Bella" sonrió "Necesitas ponerle hielo para que no se inflame"

"Gracias" volví a sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse "Lo siento…arruine tus cosas. Soy muy torpe"

"Tranquila cariño…eran unos pocos libros. Lo importante es que no es nada grave"

Logre incorporarme con su ayuda. Sus manos se juntaron en mi cintura y me llevaron dentro de mi apartamento.

"¿En dónde tienes el hielo?"

"La nevera esta la cocina"

Camino rápidamente. Escuche como habría cajones, seguramente buscando algo con que envolver el hielo. Regreso unos minutos después, con una sudadera manchada. _Este chico va a pensar que soy una asquerosa. _

"No he encontrado nada más" se disculpó.

Me sonroje profundamente y dije en voz queda "Seguramente pensaras que soy muy irresponsable. Mi casa está hecha un asco"

Sonrió "Vamos ponte esto, esta frio"

"¿Cómo sabias que…? Bueno" mostré mi muñeca.

"No es tan complicado. Solo es básicos conocimientos" sonrió dulcemente. "Sera mejor que siga entrando las cajas"

"Lo lamento. Debería haber ayudado y en cambio te he hecho pasar un mal rato" me disculpe.

"Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera" dijo con suavidad.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta.

"Espera…"

_Qué demonios. Isabella Swan retráctate de la estupidez que vas a hacer. Es mejor quedar como la mujer más torpe del mundo, que la más necesitada. Solo deja que se vaya y confórmate con saludarle de vez en cuando o tal vez pedirle una taza de azúcar. Pero quien podría conformarse solo con eso. Al menos si hubiese sido arrogante o maleducado, sería fácil evitarle. Pero con lo atento que fue y lo poco que le importo que hubiese arruinado sus cosas, era casi imposible no sentir una fuerte atracción hacía él. _

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo amablemente.

"¿Por qué? Digo… ¿Estas cambiándote de apartamento hoy?"

El rostro de Edward cambio repentinamente. La sonrisa amable que adornaba su rostro ahora era una mueca de incomodidad.

…"Si estoy siendo muy entrometida lo lamento mucho. No tienes que responder si no lo deseas…"

"No. Bueno es raro lo admito" paso sus manos por su cabello, alborotándolo "Pero…a todos les hace bien un cambio" sus ojos se posaron en los míos "Me pareció lo mejor. A algunos no les gustó mucho la idea de que viajara en esta fecha, pero…" miro a su alrededor "Creo que no soy el único que piensa pasar el año nuevo solo ¿Verdad?"

Esta vez fue mi oportunidad de sonreír "Es solo una noche. La verdad nunca he entendido mucho el asunto de festejar otro año. Me refiero a que…significa que eres un año más viejo ¿No? Y a qué mujer en su sano juicio le gusta envejecer"

"Vale" rio "Es mejor que termine de sacar las cosas del corredor. Si necesitas algo, estoy cruzando el pasillo ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro" No fui capaz de mejor mi voz. Estaba decepcionada. Pero ¿Qué más podía esperar?

"Ah…Feliz año nuevo" Y así sin más, se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me incorpore rápidamente y me puse de puntitas para observar por la mirilla de la puerta. Estaba recogiendo mi desastre. Despeinada, con un dolor agudo en mi mano y muy avergonzada; me deslice suavemente por la puerta, hasta que mi trasero toco el piso.

Era un desastre. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan torpe? No era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico y seguramente no sería la última. Quizás Ali tenga razón y el problema es que estoy siendo muy insegura.

22:30…22:45…23:30.

_Media puta hora…_

Decidí que lo mejor era resignarme. Edward sería solo mi guapo vecino, aquel con él que solo soñaría hablar. Ya que después de hoy, no tenía intención de dejarme ver en su presencia nuevamente.

Fui a la cocina, donde una deliciosa taza de café me esperaba humeante y lista para ser devorada. Junto con mi manta preferida y mis botitas para dormir; me instale en la ventana que daba justo a la calle donde todos los automóviles tocaban sus bocinas. Fue bello oír la cuenta regresiva, los fuegos artificiales y las risas de todas las personas.

Y solo así. Me sentí la persona más sola en el mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Leer :P**

Quizás aquí hallan varias personas que se pregunten por mi otra historia. La verdad, y seré honesta, tengo muchos problemas con ella. No se como continuarla... :l hace un tiempo que tenia esta guardada en mi PC. Y por fin sale a la luz. Prometo que trabajare muy duro por continuar, Colorblind...solo no podría decir cuando. De esta sera cada semana... así que bienvenidas las respuestas.

Gracias y nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos adiós.


	2. ¿Gynecologist?

**Maybe We Can Fall in Love?**

Summary: Bella es un estudiante de psicología en la universidad de Columbia, Estados Unidos. Con un personalidad especial, propensa a los accidentes y con talento natural para ponerse en vergüenza, especialmente frente a su nuevo vecino. Edward, de veinticinco años es un muchacho ingles, con un pasado misterioso. Ambos crean una linda amistad...pero ¿Quedara solo en eso?

Capitulo II

Ginecólogo

"_Eres tan sexy Bella" una aterciopelada voz hablaba en mi oído. Tan sensual y excitante. El exquisito aroma de su cuerpo se extendía por mi cama, y las sabanas revueltas entre nuestros cuerpos se pegaban a causa del sudor. "Me encantas preciosa" volvió a susurrar. Sentía como su cadera embestía dulcemente en mi interior. Pero extrañamente no había dolor, solo placer, un delicioso e increíble placer. Se notaba que él sabía lo que hacía, me acariciaba en los lugares indicados y en los momentos precisos. _

"_Ed-ward" No podía ver el rostro del individuo que me tomaba de esa manera, pero fuera la razón que fuese, la imagen del extraordinario chico del apartamento de enfrente era la única que se venía a mi cabeza. _

"_Bella…" sus movimientos se incrementaron, lucecitas de colores empezaron a nublar mi vista, y mi vientre se contraía al mismo tiempo que él gemía fuertemente. _

_Ya venía, podía sentirlo…mi primer orgasmo y en las manos de tan maravilloso hombre. _

"_Bella…Bella…BELLA…"_

_Sí. Si…_

"Maldita sea Bella…despierta" Pero que mierda. No. Por favor.

"Ah… ¿Qué te hecho enana del demonio? Respeta a las personas que intentan dormir" me queje al oír que la voz que me volvió loca hace unos segundos fue remplazada por la garganta chillona de Alice.

"Despierta…mierda Bells hace cuanto que no limpias tu habitación"

"Nadie aparte de mi duerme aquí" agregue "Además… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Hay formas mi querida amiga…" sonrió como si entrar a casa ajena fuese lo más normal del mundo. "Por cierto… tengo una excelente proposición para ti. Te espero en la sala. Levántate ya"

_Mal parida hija de… _

La relación de amor y odio que mantenía con Alice, era por lo mucho, lo más molesto de mi vida. Amaba a mi amiga. Ella era adorable cuando se lo proponía. Siempre ha estado allí para mí, desde pequeña. Nos conocimos en el preescolar. Ella era unos años mayor que yo, por lo que siempre intentaba protegerme. Cuando entre en la secundaria, era la única que me hacía sentir bien. Alice ha sido casi una hermana. Pero aun así a los hermanos, alguna vez quieres matarlos a sangre fría.

Resignada salí de la cama y camine hacía la sala.

"Eres un princesa" dijo Ali con ironía; al ver que prácticamente arrastraba mis piernas por el piso.

"Esto pasa cuando alguien te despierta a… mmm" mire el reloj en mi pared "¡Las seis treinta de la mañana! Estas demente"

"Bonita ¿Hace cuánto que no sales?"

"Alice ya te he dicho que no lo necesito. Ni lo quiero…estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones" dije.

"Esto no es disfrutar" se sentó en mi sofá y estiro sus piernas "Escucha ¿Qué hay del chico de enfrente?"

Casi como un acto reflejo voltee mi rostro. ¿Debería hablar de esto con Alice? Probablemente; pero que pasaría si por su mente se pasa la idea de que podría salir con él. Esa mujer no se detendría por un simple no de mi parte.

"No lo sé" murmuré.

Hablando objetivamente, tampoco era que supiera mucho de Edward. Por lo que me imaginaba era una agradable persona.

_Agradable persona, si serás idiota. Era el chico más bueno que has visto bruta. Además es imposible que tildes de agradable a alguien con el que hace menos de una hora tenías un sueño erótico._

Mis mejillas se encendieron. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando cosas como esas? Me refiero a que ya soy una mujer adulta, se supone las hormonas son solo en la odiosa etapa que ya pasé.

"¿Que no sabes?…" movió su cabeza en señal de negación "No te has presentado…"

Oh-Oh

"Ah no Alice. Ni se te ocurra salir para hacerlas de cupido. Ya bastante tengo con aguantar tu verborrea de que necesito un novio, para que ahora también intentes liarme con el vecino"

"Bella…no intentare nada" dijo simplemente. Se levantó con la gracia de una gacela y estiro un poco su blusa. "Solo; seré cortes y me presentare"

"¿Qué? No, Alice tú no tienes que presentarte con nadie"

Demonios.

Me interpuse en la puerta antes de que Alice intentase salir.

"Bella seré pequeña pero las dos sabemos quién le ganaría a quien en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo" su cara era de temer y probablemente, en otra situación me hubiera hecho a un lado. Pero… estaba en juego mi futura miserable, pero adorada vida junto a mi nuevo vecino. Además, habría muchas posibilidades de que Edward terminara enamorándose de ella en vez de mí. Ella era más guapa, con mucha más personalidad y extremadamente más agradable que yo. "Isabella no me obligues a quitarme los tacones, hazte a un lado Swan"

"Alice estás terminando con mi paciencia. No quiero que hables con él, además supongo que como el resto de los seres humanos en esta ciudad, está durmiendo"

"La holgazanería nunca es buena Bella" dijo con voz cantarina y sacándose el saco.

"Alice estas a punto de acabar con mi poca vergüenza, solo quédate…"

Fueron casi media hora de puros ruegos por mi parte. Pero con Alice era literalmente imposible negarse a algo.

Luego de esquivar todos mis intentos de despeinar su cabello. Alice logro salir y tocar la puerta de Edward.

Mi cuerpo se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta. Quería entrar al apartamento y meterme en la cama con las cobijas hasta el pelo. Sentía mis mejillas arder, y eso que Edward aún no atendía.

Alice volteo y me dio una mirada reprobatoria. Luego de un momento la puerta del apartamento de Edward se abrió.

Cerré mis ojos. Esperando que la bella y aterciopelada voz de Edward se hiciera presente.

"Buenos días mi nom…" Alice se vio interrumpida.

_Sí. De seguro quedo prendada de su belleza masculina._

Mis ojos se abrieron por pura inercia. Y la boba que hay en mí, no pudo reprimir el gritito de emoción.

Edward estaba restregándose sus bellos ojos verdes. Parecía un niño al que acaban de despertar para ir a la escuela. Su cabello cobre estaba despeinado, como si alguien hubiera estado jugando con él toda la noche. Traía puestos unos pantalones de tela holgados, e iba a torso desnudo. Si creía que con ropa se veía completamente sexy, sin ella era un pecado andante. Tenía los músculos de su abdomen perfectamente esculpidos. Era delgado pero fuerte. Sus caderas hacían unas deliciosas v, que daría por poder tocar esos abdominales.

"Bueno…Ah…sí" Alice seguía embobada.

Primera vez que veía a Ali in aliento por un chico. Una puntada de celo me lleno. Quise sacar de su puerto y patearla en suelo. Inmediatamente me sentí como la peor amiga por siquiera pensar en eso.

Edward enfoco la mirada en mi amiga. Parecía sorprendido y algo confuso. De inmediato sus ojos pasaron fugazmente por los mío. Me sonroje.

"Bella ¿Hola?" dijo cortésmente.

Alice se volteó y su mirada dejaba en claro todos los problemas que tendría.

"Edward" susurre.

Parece que Alice salió de su ensoñación con mis palabras y se disculpó diciendo.

"Edward ¿eh? Entonces" sus ojos volvieron a él "Quería presentarme…mi nombre en Alice Brandon. Diseñadora, amante de los gatos y mejor amiga de Bella" tendió su mano y la estrecho con la de _mi chico. _

"Encantado" dijo sonriendo "Edward Cullen. Doctor, prefiero a los perros y nuevo vecino de Bella"

_Mierda que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. _

"¿Doctor? Y en que te especializas" preguntó coqueta.

"Ginecología" dijo _con la misma voz que ella. _

"Es bueno saberlo" contesto mi amiga.

Mi cabeza lentamente comenzó a doler. Una punzada se atravesó por mi estómago.

_Definitivamente este año tampoco sería mi año._

_Continuara... _

* * *

_Simple pero efectivo... alguna duda siganme en Twitter /StephaniaValen1 _

_Nos vemos :D_


End file.
